El amanecer de un nuevo día
by lucylovegood
Summary: Kanda y Lenalee se ven desolados al saber que han perdido algo muy importante en sus vidas. ¿Qué es lo que han perdido? ¿ Y cómo llegaron a esa situación? Descubrelo leyendo este fan fic. Kanda x Lenalee. Algo drámatico el principio xD ABANDONADA
1. Prólogo: Pérdida inocente

**Comentario:**¿ Y que hago yo aquí escribiendo esto? Pues la verdad ni idea, nada que se me ocurrió así por las buenas. Esto de que Kanda y Lenalee estén juntos… al final me voy a quedar rascada porque no estén juntos, pero para eso están los fanfics xD

Es lo que tiene el aburrimiento que se te ocurren muchas cosas, y como a mí se me ocurrió esto pos nada decidí darle uso xD.

Ciertamente este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la serie, es invención mía , se supone que pasa después de que Lenalee luche con el nivel 3, pero como yo no le he puesto un cronología exacta , pues supongamos que es durante ese tiempo xD.

**Advertencias: **Pues ninguna la verdad por ahora, pero mi intención es poner lemmon más adelante ( espero que si lo escribo mal recibir tomatazos xD). Hombre mucho spoiler no pondré porque estoy en curso de ver la serie todavía no la he terminado….pero nada todavía me acuerdo del spoiler de una amiga mía ( si , es a ti Vicky, bueno da igual se te perdona, porque te quiero mucho ^_^).

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, los personajes de Man no se de mi propiedad, son de Katsura Hoshino ( le flipan los gatos, igual que a mi xD). Si fueran de mi propiedad Kanda y Lenalee estarían hace mucho tiempo juntos…

**Dato curioso: **Esta vez ninguno, la inspiración de mis fics la saco de oir música , es que muchas letras de canciones dan ideas a veces. Y me dejo ya de hablar leñe, para que podais leer el fanfic de una vez.

Canción de fondo:

Evenstar de El señor de los Anillos es épica esta melodía y muy triste T_T

* * *

¿ Cuánto había luchado para no estar allí? Estar en el suelo tendida, , herida y sin fuerzas. Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven exorcista, su mano ensangrentada reposaba sobre su vientre. Lo apretó con fuerza lanzando un grito de desesperación, rabia, pero sobre todo de dolor.

Los ojos de la joven china se entrecerraron y al instante sintió unos fuertes brazos la cogieron en peso, tomando ese cuerpo frágil y herido con dulzura. Lenalee por fin se vió alejada de ese lugar, volvió su rostro muy despacio mirando el rastro de sangre que había dejado tras de si. De nuevo sollozó con un llanto desgarrador, pero aún así se sintió reconfortada en aquellos brazos. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba buscando el rostro del joven japonés, alzó su mano ensangrentada y logró tomar entre sus dedos unos mechones de la larga melena del chico que ahora estaba suelta.

Este también estaba herido pero su insistencia en cargar con Lenalee no lo hacía derrumbarse, la miró, aunque su flequillo ocultaba parte de su mirada. Kanda se sentía igual que la joven china: impotente y lleno de rabia.

-Kan…Kanda. Perdóname- sollozó ella, de nuevo apretando su vientre- debí decirles a todos…-la sangre se deslizaba por su piernas muy velozmente- ¡ha sido por mi culpa!

Al decir esto, el chico se paró en seco y se arrodilló sosteniendo a la muchacha con firmeza.

-¡No seas tonta!- gritó Kanda abrazándola-¡No es tu culpa, y no lo vuelvas a decir más!, no lo vuelvas a decir jamás…- susurró él finalmente dejando que Lenalee le acariciará la melena y permitiéndole llorar cuanto quiesiera.

La exorcista sentía sus parpados pesados, estaba tan exhausta, tan dolorida que su respiración era entrecortada.

-Kanda…- le susurró ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazándole fuertemente- yo…lo siento- repitió nuevamente- era nuestro hijo.

El cuerpo del exorcista temblaba de ira: ¨Si hubiera estado más atento¨ Agarró la mano que aún reposaba en el vientre de Lenalee. Posó sus labios sobre su frente, pero al mirar su rostro vio que la tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lenalee?- dijo Kanda asustado zarandeándola suavemente- Le…Lenalee…

Oyó unos pasos a su espalda ,pasos presurosos que se pararon al instante.

-¡Señor Kanda! ¡Señorita Lee!- gritó un rastreador sorprendido al ver a la joven china en ese estado- tenemos que irnos…a…la Congregación- habló en un susurro.

Kanda se irguió muy despacio y caminó junto al rastreador taciturno ,oprimiendo a Lenalee contra su pecho .

* * *

Sus dedos se movieron muy lentamente sintiendo que había una posada sobre la suya, abrió los ojos lentamente con un dolor punzante en su vientre y su piernas.

Nada más abrirlos vio el rostro de una muchacha de cabellera castaña oscura sonriéndole aliviada.

-¡Kanda! ¡Mira por fin despierta!- la chica volvió el rostro y miró al fondo de la habitación- ¡Allen!!Lavi! ¡despertad!

-Mi…Miranda- susurró la joven intentando incorporarse- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en casa Lenalee… en casa- sonrió Miranda, aunque esa sonrisa escondía una profunda tristeza- no hagas esfuerzos, recuéstate anda.

Kanda se posicionó al lado de Miranda al igual que Allen y Lavi.

- ¡Uf!¡Lenalee! menudo susto nos has pegado- habló Lavi, abrazándola.

-Lo mejor es que descanses- dijo Allen sonriéndole, una sonrisa que hizo sentir a la chica un poco mejor- nosotros te dejamos descansar.

Dicho esto, Allen y Lavi salieron del cuarto ( o enfermería como prefieran llamarlo xD) dejando a Miranda y a Kanda allí.

El japonés se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando se dispuso a salir…

-Por favor Miranda… cuida de ella…enseguida volveré- su expresión era muy seria, y eso a Lenalee le rompió el corazón.

-Esto…por supuesto- contestó Miranda haciendo una reverencia.

La joven exorcista se fijó por primera vez en las vendas que llevaba en sus piernas y su vientre y unas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas. Al fin de al cabo ahora se sentía un estorbo para sus compañeros, miró la sonrisa de Miranda, por un momento le pareció una expresión de lástima, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica sonreía con total sinceridad.

Miranda se ocupó de ella con mucho fervor y la ayudó en todo, hasta que por fin Lenalee cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, del cansancio y de la amargura.

* * *

Una risa se oía en el fondo del bosque , un hombre con sombrero de copa observaba a aquel ser creada a partir del sufrimiento humano.

-¡Oiga,oiga!¡Señor Noé! ¿ Qué tal lo he hecho?- preguntó el akuma completamente alborotado por su triunfo.

-Lo has hecho de 10- contestó este fumando un cigarro- dos vidas por el precio de una.

-¿Dos?- dijo el akuma desconcertado.

- Si, la chica exorcista y el hijo que estaba esperando. Menos reclutas para la Congregación. Sí, he de decir que te mereces un premio, pero eso depende del Conde Milenario, no de mí. Yo no puedo perder el tiempo en esas vanalidades.

Una niña de pelo corto azulado apareció al instante con un paraguas en su mano.

- Esto… ¿Tykki?...

-¿Qué pasa Road?- dijo él noé desinteresadamente.

- No es por aguarte la celebración, pero… la exorcista aún vive, un akuma me lo acaba de decir- respondió Road decepcionad- con lo divertido que era cuando estaba casi desfalleciendo.

-¿ Qué? ¡Joder!- Tykki volvió su mirada furiosa hacia el akuma- rectifico… has hecho un pésimo trabajo y mereces ser destruido ¡imbécil!

Sin tiempo a pedir disculpas el akuma fue destruido por el noé, Road dio saltos de alegría alegando que aquella situación era muy cómica y pidiendo a Tykki que él mismo exterminara a la exorcista.

-No si ya veo que me tengo que encargar yo mismo, es imposible dejar esta situación así y menos encargarle a ¨estos¨(refiriéndose a los akumas) que lo acaben. Vamos Road- tiró la colilla de su cigarro y camino con la chica noé a ¨ terminar el trabajo¨

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno espero que les guste el primer capítulo, aunque más bien es el prólogo. Si es que Kanda y Lenalee son tan monos!!!!! Quizás en los próximos capítulos ponga como sucedió la relación de ellos dos. Algo trágico quedo el prólogo este , siento ser tan mala …pero es que estos momentos trágicos en la historias de amor me molan. Y sí , se que Allen y Lavi no hablan casi nada, peor prometo meter a los demás personajes…

En fin…acepto tomatazos, si me tiran zanahorias o pepinos también xD Acepto también críticas constructivas y las no constructivas son bienvenidas

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! Espero postearlo pronto porque con los exámenes…xD


	2. Recuerdos del pasado y cambios

**Comentario: **_Perdón!!!!!!Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero las clases me tiene algo agitada xD_

_Como ya había dicho este fan fic no tiene cronología exacta, así que lo podéis situar donde queráis. Y como ya me terminé de ver el animé pues le puedo sacar el jugo a esta historia. Continuaré el manga por que la intriga es muy grande xD._

_Odio al inspector Leverrier, es que parece tan Hitler ¬_¬ me da que Hoshino sacó la inspiración de Hitler xD_

_Aclaro, lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes :)_

**Advertencias:** Por ahora ninguna, pero como dije más adelante pondré un lemmon (mujajaja)…

**Disclaimer: **Y como no los personajes nos son de mi propiedad, si no de nuestra querida autora Katsura Hoshino.

Y les dejo el segundo capítulo que si no me pongo aquí a hablar hasta el día de mañana xD

**

* * *

**

***FLASH-BACK***

Los pies desnudos de una niña de cabello largo y negro huían a toda prisa por los pasillos de la Congregación en aquella oscura noche.

Rápidamente se infiltró en el primer cuarto que parecía accesible pero al darse la vuelta sonrió esperanzada. Allí sentado sobre el suelo de madera estaba un niño japonés de unos 12 años, este al notar una presencia, abrió los ojos y se levantó de su sitio.

-Parece que no podré meditar tranquilo contigo rondando por aquí-habló el niño malhumorado.

La niña de unos diez años se lanzó a los brazos del chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo aquí Kanda. Prometo no molestarte mientras meditas- suplicaba la niña, que no era otra sino Lenalee- necesito… estar escondida. Otra vez…

Ante ese abrazo el niño japonés se sonrojó inevitablemente.

-Otra vez… el inspector Leverrier- Kanda no pudo evitar pensar en lo molesto y temible que era ese hombre- Bueno…-se sentó y adoptó su pose de meditar para seguidamente cerrar los ojos- puedes quedarte, pero en silencio.

Lenalee se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonriente se sentó al lado del niño imitando la misma posición que había adoptado este.

-Gracias Kanda- susurró ella aunque él pudo oírlo, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas sin saber por qué.

Desviando la mirada de Kanda, la niña cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, olvidar por lo que estaba allí; pero no olvidar de que junto al japonés se sentía tranquila y en armonía, pues él nunca le hacía preguntas molestas.

Solo permanecían en esa habitación un par de horas. En silencio. Y luego… volvían a sus respectivos cuartos como siempre. Aunque siempre se paraban en medio del trayecto hacia ellas, pensando en lo amable que había sido el niño por aquella vez o lo terriblemente sensible que era la niña.

¨**Me gusta meditar contigo Kanda¨**-pensaba siempre Lenalee con sus inocentes mejillas sonrojadas.

**¨No me molesta que medites conmigo, niña tonta¨**- se decía interiormente Kanda con una leve sonrisa (extraña en su expresión seria habitual )y un incesante palpitar en su corazón.

Ambos esperaban secretamente esa reunión casi diaria y silenciosa para meditar.

***END FLASH-BACK***

* * *

Lenalee Lee ahora era sin duda una linda muchacha de 16 años, valiente y con determinación, aunque aún permanecía en ella esa parte sensible.

Aquel día de invierno había decidido levantarse más pronto. No era que no se levantará pronto todos los días, pero esa mañana abrió los ojos antes de lo habitual por un presentimiento.

Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada. Salió de su cuarto con el pijama puesto, no sin antes coger la chaqueta de su uniforme, pues el frio la entumecía.

Salió de su cuarto y al rato de caminar por el pasillo divisó una figura a lo lejos. La joven china tiritaba de frío, miró lastimosamente sus pies desnudos, pero siguió su camino.

Al aproximarse más se dio cuenta de que era Kanda, que, seguramente acababa de llegar de una misión.

El chico levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la exorcista, pero al instante esta esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Dios! cuánto odiaba que siempre le recibiera con una sonrisa.

-Ya has vuelto Kanda- dijo ella contenta- me… me alegro de verte de nuevo- quería abrazarlo como cuando eran pequeños, pero sabía que eso no estaba en lo meramente posible dentro de las normas del japonés- **¨De verdad…no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien¨**

-¿ Para eso te has levantado a las 3 de la madrugada?- preguntó él apoyándose en la puerta de su cuarto, su voz sonaba decepcionada, frustrada y lo peor de todo, cabreada ( bueno eso ya es típico en Kanda ¿no creen? xD)quizás la había pasado algo en la misión. Lenalee supuso eso.

-¿Eh?-Lenalee se sorprendió ante esa pregunta- ¿qué quieres decir?- la sonrisa se le borró al instante.

-¿Has salido de tu cuarto para recibirme con una de tus estúpidas sonrisas?- Kanda abrió la puerta de su cuarto- será mejor que las guardes (las sonrisas) para recibir al moyashi .Porque yo … no las soporto- dicho esto entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

La joven china llevó las manos a su pecho mientras sendas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas:

**¨Kanda…¿ qué te ha pasado. Yo… quiero que confíes en mí.¨**

Lenalee corrió hacia su cuarto chocando con dos personas, ni se paró a ver quiénes eran. Al llegar a la habitación se echó sobre su cama y comenzó a sollozar, ya le había vuelto a salir la vena sensible.

**¨¿Por qué estoy llorando?¿ Por qué me afecta tanto?¨**

Lo sabía perfectamente, podía admitirlo, podía admitir que estaba enamorada de Kanda sin miedo, pero… esa era la primera vez que el chico le decía algo semejante.

Porque era cierto que Kanda era muy serio y solitario, aún así siempre podía estar a su lado sin recibir represalias o preguntas. Siempre era así, pero Lenalee se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo, ya no tenían la misma relación de la infancia.

Podía ser el miedo que sentía ella misma a que él no aceptará sus sentimientos, pero no… la joven china permanecía firme en que Kanda jamás la abandonaría en una situación desesperada. La joven exorcista sabía que por encima de todo …el japonés la apreciaba aunque no lo demostrará como hacían Allen o Lavi.

* * *

El chico pelirrojo y el británico voltearon la vista con un dolor en sus hombros producido por el golpe de la persona que acababa de chocar contra ellos.

-¿Oye? ¿esa no era Lenalee?- preguntó Lavi frunciendo el ceño- casi nos tira al suelo de lo rápido que corría.

-Es… estaba llorando-contestó Allen preocupado- debe haberle pasado algo- camino en dirección al cuarto de esta- parecía muy triste- pero antes de que tocará en la puerta Lavi lo agarró por la capucha y lo apartó de allí- ¡Uaaaahhh! ¿Qué haces Lavi? Debo ver como esta Lenalee.

-Yo creo que no- dijo él tirando con fuerza del peliblanco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él extrañado.

-Si se ha encerrado en su cuarto y estaba llorando es porque quiere estar sola. Es mejor no agobiarla, así que…vamos- contestó él seriamente pero al final seguía tirando de la capucha de Allen.

-Pero…es que me preocupa, por favor…- Allen le mira con un brillo en los ojos.

A Lavi le salió una gota en la sien automáticamente ante ese gesto por parte de su amigo, pero luego sonrió: Eres un buen amigo Allen y sé que te preocupa Lenalee, pero… hay veces que la gente necesita desahogarse sola . Además… no estabas deseando volver de la misión para echarte un banquete- alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, será mejor dejarla sola por esta vez. Gracias Lavi , y… vamos al comedor- esta vez Allen agarró a Lavi del abrigo y lo arrastró escaleras abajo.

-¡Pero no corras!-otra gota apareció en la sien del pelirrojo- **¨Cuando la hablan de comida se olvida de todo, menudo tío¨**

Allen hizo caso omiso de la petición de su amigo y siguió corriendo velozmente en dirección al comedor.

* * *

La joven exorcista abrió los ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, en ese instante oyó un pequeño ¨tic¨ que provenía de su mesa de noche donde reposaba su golem tranquilamente.

-¡Lenalee-chan! Ven corriendo tengo una misión para ti, no te he visto desde hace horas. No hagas sufrir a tu querido hermano- Lenalee frunció el ceño al oír la voz hilarante de su hermano Komui y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- De voy Oni-san-dicho esto antes de ir a ver su hermano se lavó la cara .

Salió de su cuarto camino a la sala del supervisor, su hermano.

Lenalee abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que qué la persona que acompañaba a su hermano en la sala.

-¿Kan…Kanda?- murmuró ella con la cabeza baja.

-¿La misión es con ella?- preguntó el japonés sorprendido- hace tiempo que no vamos de misión…jun…digo …que no me acompaña en una misión- Kanda se acarició la frente, había estado a punto de utilizar una palabra que le incomodaba decirla en presencia de la joven china, todo esto lo dijo mirando a Komui.

-Bueno,bueno. No pasa nada a menos que…- el supervisor se acercó amenazante a Kanda-no se te ocurra rebanarle el cuello- le miró con malicia.

El chico desenvaino su mugen y se la colocó en el cuello con aire enfadado.

-Como no cierres la boca te lo cortaré a ti- contestó él mirándole furioso.

Rápidamente Komui se escondió tras Lenalee infantilmente. Ella dio un paso al frente y se colocó al lado de Kanda evitando mirarle.

-¿Dónde es la misión?-preguntó a su hermano.

Este se sentó en su silla y adoptó una expresión seria y desplegó el mapa del mundo.

-Es en el noreste de Rusia, un pequeño pueblo llamado Oimiakón (es lo que tiene querer enviarlos el sitio más frio, pues alá a un pueblo de Rusia, el wikipedia hace magia,mirad las imágenes para que veáis que mola mucho xD)- partiréis enseguida llegareis fácilmente a Moscú en tren. Y… como tengo prisa los detalles de la misión en el informe.

Al instante Komui se levanta de su sitio y sale de la Sala disparado hacia la sección científica, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a Lenalee y recibir un par de insultos por parte de Kanda.

Sin mirarse siquiera, ambos fueron a sus habitaciones a preparar la ropa de abrigo pues nada más observar la primera página del informe se asombraron de la temperatura que hacía en ese pueblo.

**¨Una misión con Kanda. Justo ahora…¨**- entendía esa presión en su pecho que tan incómoda la hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca de Kanda.

**¨Una misión con ella…bueno es preferible al moyashi y el conejo idiota, aunque…¨**-recordó las palabras que la había dicho esa madrugada a la joven china y la tristeza en sus ojos- ¿ Qué hago pensando en eso ahora? No…no me importa- negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

* * *

Llegó la hora de subir el tren y ambos ni siquiera se molestaron en montar en vagones separados, parecía que hubiesen olvidado todo. Pero la incomodidad volvió a ellos cuando se encontraron sentados en el mismo vagón, uno en un extremo y otro enfrente de este.

El silencio era tan penoso que Lenalee fingía leer el informe cosa que exasperaba al chico pues esperaba por leerlo, ya que se había quedado sin el suyo por culpa de cierto hombre con ¨complejo de hermana¨.

Ella simplemente veía las letras que se hacían borrosas poco a poco, y él miraba por la ventana, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver que la china seguía en la misma página.

**¨¿Has salido de tu cuarto para recibirme con una de tus estúpidas sonrisas?... Porque yo … no las soporto¨**

Recordaban esas palabras sin saber por qué. Lenalee apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal y le miró un instante: **¨ Yo solo quiero verte sonreír, por eso te sonrío siempre¨ **Kanda le estaba dando tantas vueltas a aquellas palabras que había dicho que casi se odiaba a sí mismo por darle tantas vueltas…….

La joven Lee poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos , pues el sueño la vencía. La figura de Kanda se le hizo cada vez más borrosa y el informe que sostenía tan firmemente resbaló de sus manos para caer al suelo del vagón.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno ¿ qué les parece este capítulo? Quizás sea algo corto pero no me gusta alargarlos mucho. El flash-back del principio se me ocurrió cuando ví el capítulo en el que Kanda y Lenalee meditan y como él le dice que de pequeña siempre iba a donde estaba él para huir de Leverrier ( el maldito Hitler, es que es idéntico xD).

Espero sus comentarios constructivos y no constructivos, je,je.

A ver que pongo en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	3. Sonrisas

**Comentario: **_Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo pero estaba esperando a terminar las clases y ya las terminé, ahora relativamente tengo más tiempo libre :) Disfruto mucho escribiendo de esta pareja, no sé, son tan peculiares :)_

_Lo que está entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes :)_

**Advertencias:** Ninguna…por el momento.

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre…. Los personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

**Dato curioso: **Nada esta vez xD

Espero que les guste este tercer capítulo, la verdad es que no quedo tan genial como esperaba pero bueno, es de estos días en que una no tiene mucha inspiración. Por cierto inventé a un buscador es que necesitaba inventar un personaje nuevo y más adelante habrá otro. Gracias por tus ideas Vicky ;)

* * *

Hacia aproximadamente tres horas que se habían bajado del tren , y ahora se encaminaban hacia el pueblo donde se desarrollaría su misión. Iban a pie por el camino rural desde hacia una media hora.

Lenalee dirigió su mirada hacia Kanda furtivamente , este se mantenía unos pasos más adelante con el buscador.

Durante todo el trayecto no se habían dirigido a palabra, por eso la joven china se mantenía algo alejada.¿ De qué valía estar a su lado si ni siquiera recibía una sola o palabra suya? Este hecho le hacía sentir cada vez más triste. No solo eran aquellas palabras que el japonés le había dicho y que recordaba a cada instante lo que la herían, sino también de sentirse ignorada por él. Pero esos problemas no tenían que trascender en aquella misión en búsqueda de la Inocencia, eran problemas entre ellos.

El viento helado sopló fuertemente e hizo que los cabellos de la muchacha china se alborotaran. Entonces…se paró, mientras todo lo que veía frente a ella se distorsionaba poco a poco, se sentía mareada. Llevaba tanto tiempo caminando a través de la nieve…

Su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante, unas manos aferraron sus hombros con fuerza.

-¡Señorita Lee!- era el buscador que rápidamente se había posicionado a su lado y que la tumbó sobre la fría nieve con cuidado- ¿ se encuentra bien?

Su cuerpo ardía y se encontraba exhausta y decaída. Ella misma supuso que tenía fiebre. El frío tacto de la nieve la hizo mantenerse despierta por un rato.

Vió el rostro de Kanda tras el del buscador y se contentó por ver en él un pequeño atisbo de preocupación y no de su frialdad característica, porque ella lo conocía muy bien y sabia que en esos momentos siempre permanecía impasible aunque por dentro pensará otra cosa. Kanda la cargó en brazos mientras el joven buscador se encargaba de llevar el equipaje.

-Kanda…- dijo ella en un tono poco audible aferrándose al abrigo del chico a causa de un repentino escalofrio , pero él pudo oírla.

- Shh calla e intenta mantener los ojos abiertos- respondió él intentando olvidar las palabras que le había dicho hacia un par de días, esas palabras que se atoraban en su mente y que no se esparcían a cualquier rincón- pu…puedes sonreir si quieres. Si eso… te hace sentir mejor- dijo esto virando el rostro para que Lenalee no viera su expresión de… ¿ vergüenza?

-Pe…pero si dijiste…- estaba sorprendida ¿era eso quizás un especie de disculpa? No podía serlo porque…Kanda no se disculpaba ¿o sí?

-Da igual lo que haya dicho, no importa- instintivamente oprimió a la joven contra su pecho- tus sonrisas no son tan amargas después de todo- chasqueó la lengua como era característico en él y siguió caminando a través de la densa nieve que se acumulaba a sus pies.

La exorcista esbozó una leve sonrisa ante esas palabras, el cansancio entumecía todo sus sentidos, pero de haberse encontrado en buen estado habría sonreído ampliamente. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco teniendo como última visión el rostro de Kanda y unas luces en el horizonte que indicaban que pronto llegarían a su destino.

* * *

El samurái miraba la puerta del cuarto de vez en cuando, la regenta del hotel llevaba casi medi hora tratando a Lenalee.

-¡Tsck! ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- dijo Kanda para si mismo pero el buscador le oyó.

-Está preocupado por la señorita ¿no es así? – preguntó él joven que era nuevo en aquel oficio. No sabía qué hacer preguntas al japonés de ese tipo eran un autentico error.

Él se sobresaltó ante esa cuestión, normalmente le habría respondido con un par de palabras mal sonantes como solía hacer siempre…pero se quedó pensando. Desde luego la salud de Lenalee le importaba un pimiento, esa era la verdad ¿no?

-¿ A qué viene esa pregunta? nos hemos retrasado en la misión por su culpa, prefería venir solo, encima de tener una carga, ahora tengo que soportar dos- respondió Kanda con un tono poco amistoso y algo enfadado que hizo que el joven buscador se sentará en el otro extremo del banco.

-¿ Como que dos cargas? – sabía de antemano la respuesta que le daría el exorcista pero por preguntar… de nuevo otro error.

-Pues en primer lugar, ella por ponerse enferma en un momento como este- señaló la puerta de la habitación con la mirada- y en segundo lugar- miró directamente al chico – tú, por hacer preguntas. Estas aquí para obedecer no para preguntar, así que te aconsejo que…- desenvainó su mugen y colocó el filo sobre el cuello del buscador, posó su mirada de nuevo sobre la puerta- vigiles esa puerta con tu vida ¿te ha quedado claro? No tardaré en volver.

-Sí, claro. Usted ordena, yo obedezco y no hago preguntas- contestó firmemente el buscador- ¿no es así señor Kanda?

-Sí, lo has entendido a la perfección. Espero que no se te olvide y que se quede grabado en tu cerebro- se fue a ir pero se volvió al instante con rostro serio-¿ como te llamas?- le chico no respondió y se quedó callado, Kanda frunció el ceño.

-Me llamo Tomas señor- respondió vacilante.

-Estupendo, porque así sabré a quién rebanar el cuello si a Lenalee le sucede algo- dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro que estremeció al joven.

-No se preocupe, no le pasará nada- aseguró Tomas.

-No me preocupo, simplemente no quiero que Komui me eche las culpas.¡Bah! me largo. Que conste que estás avisado mocoso – dicho esto dobló la esquina para ir hacia recepción.

* * *

¨No me importa esa tonta y niñata. No señor¨ pero cuanto más intentaba negárselo poco se convencía a sí mismo. Es verdad que la Lenalee era la única capaz de entablar una conversación civilizada con él (sin mugen de por medio) aunque en los últimos días no hubiera resultado satisfactorio . Pero él podía afirmar que jamás podría dirigirle unas malas palabras que hirieran a la chica… después de todo era la primera persona que había conocido nada más entrar en la Congregación. Le vino a la mente la imagen de la joven china dándole la bienvenida a la Sede después de una larga misión, ante estos pensamientos agitó la cabeza:¨ ¿ Qué coño estoy pensando?¨ ella le saludaba con una sonrisa mientras le decía: ¨Bienvenido a casa Kanda… ¨negó con la cabeza otra vez.

Llegando al otro extremo del piso inferior y cruzando el pasillo llegó a recepción. Abrió de golpe la puerta asustando a los presentes.

-¿El teléfono? –preguntó él, a su lado su golem negro revoloteaba , impaciente por establecer contacto con la orden.

-A… ahí –respondió una chica rubia, que era la recepcionista, señalando un rincón de la estancia- ¨ ¿ De qué va este tío?¨- una enorme gota apareció en su sien.

Fue hasta el teléfono y conectó su golem a la línea telefónica. Al instante obtuvo conexión directa con la Congregación de la Sombra.

-Umm ¿sí? Kanda eres tu ¿no? ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?- era Reever, el subjefe de la sección científica- ¿ y Lenalee?

-De eso quería hablarte, veras… - empezó a decir él.

Una explosión derribó media estancia, los escombros volaron por los aires. Kanda estaba sorprendido ante ese ataque repentino. Pegó de nuevo su oído al auricular.

-¡Reever!¡Reever!- solo se oían interferencias, miró al frente.

Era un akuma que lo apuntaba directamente con cañón que comenzaba a cargar.

-¡Joder!- el japonés esquivó el proyectil que fue a dar justo donde estaba el teléfono , miro al akuma y sonrió maliciosamente- no debiste hacer eso. Me has dejado sin comunicación y encima me has cabreado- desenvainó su espada y colocó sus dedos sobre el filo de esta, una luz comenzó a refulgir sobre el filo- desencadenamiento de las plagas ¡ICHIGEN!

Blandió su espada y varias criaturas emergieron de ella en dirección hacia el akuma que estalló en mil pedazos enseguida. Un ¨tic¨ surgió en su mente la recordar que Lenalee estaba en el piso superior. Saliço velozmente de la recepción hacia el piso de arriba con su mugen en mano a la espera de que otro akuma apareciese.

Cuando finalmente estaba llegando al cuarto de la chica otra explosión surgió a escasos centímetros de él ocasionando la apertura de un enorme boquete en la pared. A unos pasos de Kanda estaba el buscador cubriéndose la cabeza de los escombros que le caían. El japonés lo levantó rápidamente furioso.

-¡Mierda! ¿no te dije que no quitaras la vista de esta puerta ?- zarandeó desesperadamente al chico y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Yo…yo lo siento. Solo soy un ser humano corriente- respondió Tomas con su voz quebrada.

Kanda apretó fuertemente sus puños y se apartó del buscador. Entonces oyó un grito proveniente del cuarto que le hizo abrir los ojos y derrumbar la puerta sin contemplaciones.

Antes sus ojos se encontraba un akuma que sostenía a Lenalee por la cintura, ella intentaba zafarse de este pero sus débiles puñetazos no ocasionaban daño alguno a la máquina demoniaca. Su fiebre era más grave a cada instante, incapacitándola para poder usar su Inocencia.

La joven china volteó el rostro, borrosamente vio al japonés que blandía su mugen. La luz de la Inocencia del chico la cegó por unos segundos.

-Huye Kanda… - susurró ella con la esperanza de que él no sufriera daño alguno.

La miró fijamente blandiendo su espada en dirección al akuma.

-Ni lo sueñes. Yo no huyo de nada- la mirada del chico se torno en una mirada impasible- voy a hacer que quedes libre enseguida- esas palabras hicieron que el optimismo de la joven aumentará.

Porque ella lo sabía. Sí, desde hacia tiempo de hecho. Sabía que ella y Kanda eran muy cercanos aunque a simple vista no lo pareciese. Podía reconocer que sus ojos se le iluminaban cuando este volvía sano y salvo de una misión. Es por eso, porque en el fondo de su corazón tras tantos años había descubierto que lo que sentía por la fría persona que tenía delante no era admiración , si no amor. Y ahora al no poder expresarlo con su cuerpo su mirada mosraba la frustración de encontrarse débil, de no poder luchar, de tener que depender de los demás ¿Cómo podía cambiar eso?

Su mente gritó desesperadamente cuando en el camino de el japonés se interpusieron otros cuatro akuma, esta vez de nivel 2.

¨Por favor Kanda. Vete de aquí . Te lo pido¨ unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Siempre acababa así, llorando. Sus sonrisas eran solo apariencias, nadie en el fondo sabía cómo odiaba esa situación, esa lucha entre los exorcistas y el Conde Milenario que no parecía tener final. Eran esos momentos de duda hacia Dios por las muertes que veía día a día lo que la llevaba a aquellos momentos de silencio junto a Kanda. Porque él la hacía sentir menos sola, más fuerte cada día.

El chico no iba a dejarse vencer a pesar de que los cuatro akuma apuntaban directamente a su cabeza, no pensaba ni por asomo perder.

- No pienso morir de una forma tan estúpida- alzó la cabeza y les miró directamente, se fijó en que la china estaba inconsciente -¨ Antes debo liberarte. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Prometí al idiota de Komui que estarías segura… y lo estarás. Te lo prometo Lenalee.¨

Una luz proveniente de los cañones de los akuma iluminó la ha habitación. Kanda volvió su vista de nuevo a hacia la joven exorcista…

¨ Al final…tengo que reconocer que me preocupo por ti. Que patético¨-sonrió , una pequeña sonrisa solo para ella, la primera que le dedicaba.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **_La verdad es que este capítulo no me termino de convencer, no se a ustedes. Siento dejaros en la intriga. Sí, soy muy mala, je, je,je._

Bueno ya en el siguiente capítulo veréis que sucede ;) acepto criticas y malas porque a mi esta capítulo repito, no me convence T_T


End file.
